The Heart Of A Master
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Even a ninja master needs love, even after a painful tragedy. Written by guestsurprise per request of guest user Leolover45. I only posted it for them.


**Leolover45, who owns Myori, requested this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**The Heart Of A Master**

Splinter has been meditating more than usual recently. Why? Well, it is because he couldn't keep his mind off of the beautiful Myori. Meditating usually helped him to stay focused but it wasn't doing much good today. Suddenly, he heard that beautiful sing song voice.

"Splinter? Come on. Let's practice!" Myori smiled as she pulled him gently to his feet. He smiled in recognition and then went to practice with her. She could tell that he was distracted. His whole fighting style was off; his punches were shallow and his kicks were nowhere near their mark.

"Splinter? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Let's continue," he said softly. Suddenly, Myori threw a kick and sent Splinter flat on his back. Now it was clear that something was wrong. He was not fighting as well as he could at all. Myori went to help him up and she winced in pain because she had a sore back from an earlier fight with Leo.

"Splinter! What's going on?!"

"Nothing. I am well; now let's continue."

"I don't think so. Come…we're going to get some healing salve and then you are going to tell me what's going on," she said, somewhat sternly. He let out a great sigh and then they went to the spa room. He insisted on helping her first, so she let him rub some healing salve on her back first as she lay on the table. She then looked over her shoulder and saw that dreamy look in his eyes.

"Splinter?" She smirked. He quickly shook his head and was about to walk away when she turned around and grabbed him.

"Hey! Splinter! Come on! Tell me what's going on!"

"I told you that nothing was wrong," he huffed. Myori then grabbed him and pulled him down where he was practically under her.

"M-Myori! What's the meaning of this!?"

"Easy there Splinter; now calm down," she cooed as she began to place healing salve on his cheeks and neck where he received some blows. She then leaned down and gently rubbed noses with him, but that made him quickly jump up and head back to his meditating room.

"SPLINTER! COME BACK!" She called as she got up and ran after him.

"Myori! I need to meditate!"

"No, you don't! I need you to sit down and answer me!" She huffed as she took off after him. She then pounced on him and they went rolling down the sewer hole and soon they were tangled in each other's clothes.

"Oh no…" he groaned as he tried to get up, but Myori wasn't moving. If anything, she was putting more of her weight down on him. She grabbed his face and then started caressing his cheek.

"Splinter. Don't run from me. Talk to me; tell me what's wrong," she coaxed.

"I-I'm in love with you. But I can't risk getting involved with anyone else. Not after I lost Tang Shen," he said as he looked away from her. Myori felt the hurt that was coming from him; he could never live with himself if he lost her too.

"I'm sorry Myori but I must go…"

"No, Splinter…I'm not letting you go. Because I love you too," she smiled as she gently leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. Splinter's eyes widened.

"But how could you love me when I am no longer human? I am not attractive as most men are."

"I don't care about that. I'm in love with you and that's all that matters, Splinter," Myori smiled as she then began kissing him gently on his cheeks.

"M-Myori…s-stop!"

"Why?" She asked. She was tickling his face and she then moved under his neck and started playfully pecking him there. Splinter was not used to affection, so Myori wanted to spoil him a bit.

"W-We really need to get back to training!"

"It can wait Splinter, now hold still!" She laughed as she then nuzzled him on his nose.

"M-Myori, I do have one more request," Splinter chuckled out.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I-I don't really know how to say this…"

"Yes?"

"I-I…uh…"

"Splinter? Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked shyly. Myori then leapt in his lap and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Of course I will," she smiled. She then smiled as he sought her lips out with passion and the two embraced for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
